


Warmth

by QueennorKing



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueennorKing/pseuds/QueennorKing
Summary: A slice of life drabble of you and Lea on another late morning.





	Warmth

You woke up on a small bed, warm, a mane of red hair tickling your chin. Despite the winter chill seeping into the room, you only needed a blanket or two, the rest of you was tangled up in long limbs.

Lea always ran hot, even in sleep. Careful not to jostle or wake him, your wrapped your arms around him and buried your face into his hair, feeling him rumble against your chest. With a small smile, you kissed his hair, then casually turned to check the clock.

“Holy fuck!” You jumped. 10:15!! You were gonna be late for your appointment at this rate - 

Then, those long arms that were relaxed a moment ago, tightened around you, followed by a sleepy, grumpy groan.

You could relate, oh you could relate, but there were things you had to do. “Lea…” 

A little noise from his throat answered, “Hmmr?”

“I need to get up.”

He shook his head against your chest, whining. “Noooo.”

“Yeah!” You hissed, glancing back at the clock. “I need to go!”

With a huff and a very feline stretch, he rolled over. “Bathroom?” He asked slowly.

You hopped out of bed and dashed for your closet. “Doctors appointment!” 

Though you didn’t see it, he finally opened his eyes; thoughtful, then confused. With an arch of his back, he grabbed his phone off the bedside table. He squinted against the light. “Isn’t that tomorrow?”

You paused, one leg in a pair of pants. “What?” You finally asked. “What day is it?”

He flipped the phone towards you as he sat up. With one pants leg dragging behind you, you narrowed your eyes at the time. Realization smacked you like heartless. “Oh, come on!” You grouched, kicking off your pants and pitching your shirt onto the floor. 

Lea chuckled as you went in search for your pajamas, returning his phone to it’s previous spot and shimmying back under the covers. He lifted them up for you to join him and you both wrapped around each other, soaking in one another.

“Thanks, love.” You kissed his temple. “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t be.” He smiled against you collar. “You know me, sweetheart,” He waved a finger at his temple.

“I got it memorized.”

“You got it memorized.”

With a happy sigh, he snuggled into you. Soft, and warm, and solid. He wouldn’t forget this, not this moment, not ever. “Yeah,” He whispered. “Now lets stay here a lil’ longer. I’ll get breakfast later.”

With his hair between your fingers and his smell and heat all around, you smiled and closed your eyes. “Let’s do brunch instead.”


End file.
